Tickle Fight
by DemonSaya
Summary: Akane challenges Ranma to an Anything Goes Tickle Fight. But she gets something she doesn't expect.


Kusugutai?  
  
  
  
Ranma frowned as he watched Akane glare at him. She hadn't malleted him yet, and he was hoping he could prevent it. The look in her eyes swore vengence. Unfortunately, now she knew how to get it. After...what he did...  
  
Akane gently poked Ranma's ribs to get his attention. "Ranma...?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion. *Is he shaking?*  
  
Suddenly, she heard a soft gasp for air before he began trembling again. Frowning, she poked him harder.  
  
This time a soft laugh escaped him.  
  
She grinned evilly. "Ranma...you wouldn't happen to be...ticklish...would you?" She began to goose his ribs and soon, he was on the floor, laughing and begging for mercy. "C-Cut it out, you uncute...tomboy! Stop! GUEAH! YAMATE!" She gave him a fiendish grin.  
  
"Akane, if you don't cut it out, I'm gonna tickle YOU!" He growled. She laughed softly. "I'm not ticklish." She lied. Ranma grinned and poked her under her arms.  
  
She jumped slightly, but didn't show any other signs of being ticklish. "See?" She smiled a bit, going back to her torture. After a few moments, he caught her hands and sat up. "ENOUGH!" She jumped at the anger in his voice. "G-gomen..."  
  
He looked at her, a twinge of irritation in his eyes. "At least you didn't find the other spot..."  
  
"Other spot?" Her eyes shone with intrest. "Where is it?" He shook his head. "I don't think you'd tickle me there, anyways. You'd be too shocked." Her eyebrow took an elegant arch. "Try me."  
  
Sighing, he leaned over and whispered it in her ear. "Ummmm...You'll find out on our wedding night." She blushed furiously. "Y-You mean-" He nodded. "Yep." Her face was an uncontrollable shade of red. "Oh..." He chuckled. "I gotta do somethin." He stood and walked from the dojo.  
  
Akane sat there for a moment, still shocked. "Oh, Ranma..." She grinned evilly. "You just made the mistake of your LIFE!"  
  
"Hey, Nabiki, I need info."  
  
She looked up from her school work and swiveled around in her chair, facing him. "Nani?"  
  
Ranma awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I need to know where Akane's ticklish." Nabiki grinned. "I wondered when this would come up. 1000 yen." He handed her the said amount. She smiled happily. "Well, of course, her armpits and ribs are slightly ticklish, but she's really ticklish around her hips and just below her breasts." Ranma's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"U-Usotsuki!"  
  
She shook her head delightedly. "Oh, why do you want to know?" He grinned. "Gimme my money back." Her eyes widened. "WHAT?!"  
  
His grin didn't falter. "Then you'll never know."  
  
Akane sat in her room, brushing her hair. Suddenly, their was a knock at her door. "Come in!" The door swung open and she saw Ranma standing there. She looked up, and frowned. "Nani?"  
  
He grinned and approached her, taking the brush. "Just wanted to see you." He turned her back to the mirror and gently pulled the brush through her hair. "I know where you're ticklish now." He smiled at her shocked expression.  
  
"I told you! I'm not ticklish!" She said, irritably, reclaiming her brush. She set it on the desk and then felt fingers seeking her ribs. A soft gasp escaped her. He rested his head on her shoulder and smiled at her reflection. "Really?" His hands gently pinched and poked her and soon, SHE was squirming.  
  
He heard her whisper stop and did so. She glared back at him. "Where...?" He just smiled. "Nabiki. I gave up 1000 yen for this one." His hand strayed to her hip and he squeezed it, gently. She gasped and almost hit the roof. After a moment, she was laughing about to fall from the seat. "Y-YAMATE! O-ONEGAI SHIMASU!" He grinned. "See how it feels?" He whispered into her ear.  
  
Suddenly, her hand shot out and she began tickling him. He tried to pull away from her, but was unsucsessful. Then her hand went for his OTHER ticklish spot and he jumped across the room. "WOMAN!"  
  
She grinned. "Oh, what's wrong, Ranma? Afraid of a little...tickle fight?" She giggled softly "Well, Ranma? How about it?" He stepped toward her. "I wont go for your embarassing spot if you don't go for mine." She flushed. "ONEESAN TOLD YOU?!" She hissed. He nodded. "Deal?" Reluctantely she nodded.  
  
He smiled. "Meet me down at the dojo, then." He went to her window, and slid it open, only pausing a moment. He glanced back at her and grinned crookedly.  
  
She shifted uncomfortable. "Nani?"  
  
He stepped toward her and caught her hands, dragging her against him. "I'm sure I can find some OTHER spaces that are ticklish on you." He murmered against her ear. She shivered slightly. "I'll find some new one's on YOU, too, Ranma."  
  
He gulped, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. *I can't believe I let her talk me into...oh, wait, I talked her into it...huh...* He caught Nabiki grinning evilly and glared at her. "There somethin on my face Nabiki?"  
  
"Oh, no, RANMA." She said, trying to hold in a laugh. "I was just wondering if I could get a recording of the first ever Anything Goes-"  
  
Akane pinched her sister hard, silencing her. "Stay out of my business, Nabiki. I don't mind you messing in Ranma's, but stay out of mine."  
  
Nabiki pouted, but nodded. Akane stood, her eyes moving to her fiancee. "Well, you ready? I wanna spar."  
  
He winced at the turn. *Anything...goes...tickle fight...* He stood, strolling from the room. *I wonder if she still wears that cute little tank under her gi...*  
  
Akane stood to one end of the dojo. She struck a pose to begin sparring, while Ranma stood as he normally did. She lunged at him, and he simply poked her rib. She glared at him, reaching to do the same. Unfortunately, her arms were shorter than his.  
  
"Hmmm..." He said, goosing her ribs gently. "You seem to be in a minor precament..." He whispered, leaning towards her and smiling.  
  
She grabbed his face, flipping him onto the ground. When he landed, she flipped too, pinning him down with her weight. "Who's in trouble now?" She asked, going after his ribs. He gasped. "BWAHAHAHA!" She grinned malisiously, going for his 'embarassing spot'.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip, getting an unexpected reaction to it. "Okay, you're not bein good, so neither will I!" He grabbed her, rolling her under him and going for HER 'embarassing spot'. She gasped, her eyes wide. "RANMA NO HENTAI!" She gasped, between laughs. He smiled. "Who started it?" He purred in her ear.  
  
She shivered, turning to face him. They froze, staring at each other. Her eyes were wide in shock. "I don't think we should be doing this..." She said softly.  
  
He nodded. "Especially on the floor with..." He gulped. "One of us sandwitched between the other and the floor..." She put her hands to his shoulders, and pushed. Obediently he climbed off of her. "S-sorry."  
  
She blushed, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Ummm...It's...okay, I guess..." She said, wringing her hands. He looked up at her, his eyes nervous. "So, we're not gonna finish the fight?" She blanched, looking away. "I don't think it's such a good idea...perhaps if we get married..."  
  
"Then..." He reached into his pocket, pulling out something. He knelt before her, taking her hand. "Akane, will you marry me?" He asked, presenting a tiny ring, with a piece of pure green emerald in it. Her eyes widened. He looked hopefully up at her.  
  
"R-ranma...I...I don't know what to say..." She let him slip it onto her finger, her face in a bright blush.  
  
"Say yes?" He whispered. His hand ran across her cheek. "Please?" Her eyes lifted to his. "Ranma, why?" He was silent for a moment, just staring at her. "It's because...I love you..." He whispered, caressing her cheek. "I always have...since you stuck up for me the day I came here...smiled at me...asked it I wanted to be your friend..."  
  
Her eyes began to water. "Oh, Ranma..." She threw her arms around him. "I love you, too!"  
  
"Then...will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will baka!" 


End file.
